


[Podfic] Milk with two sugars, thanks.

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [15]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Romance, But also super adorable, First Meetings, M/M, Monsters Trying to Pass as Human, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Season/Series 03, Spoilers MAG 91, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Milk with two sugars, thanks." by NeverwinterThistle.At his desk, Jon closes his eyes. He waves a vague hand in the man’s direction. “This is Michael-uh, Mike Crew,” he mumbles. “Ex Altiora, Lichtenberg scars, tosses people off skyscrapers.”“Oh," Martin says. Recognition strikes a moment later.Like lightning, he thinks, and immediately feels tactless. "Oh. I see.”“I wish you wouldn’t,” Mike Crew says pleasantly. “I really just want to be left alone. It’s what I’m trying to communicate here, but it seems to go in one ear and out the other.” Again, Martin feels that awful swooping in his stomach, as if the floor is lurching away under his feet.





	[Podfic] Milk with two sugars, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Milk with two sugars, thanks.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752120) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 

## MP3 & M4b

**Music:** ["You & I"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps6aN4sWX68) by Ingrid Michaelson

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/milkwithtwosugarsthanks./Milk%20with%20two%20sugars%2C%20thanks..mp3)  
  
| 39MB | 0:43:47  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/milkwithtwosugarsthanks./Milk%20with%20two%20sugars%2C%20thanks..m4b)  
  
| 62 MB | 0:43:47


End file.
